


A wonderful supergirl

by firestarter3d



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: Wonder woman helps supergirl with her dysphoria.





	A wonderful supergirl

wonder woman was on patrol, she was on small case's duty right now, which mostly meant helping getting cats out of trees and doing building openings, it also meant helping those in need, she was hopping over the buildings of her usual route, when she heard the crying of a young Woman, she got to where the sound was coming from, a small apartments building, she had entered the young girls room through the window where she saw her sitting on her bed hunched over crying into her hands, and immediately dropped the stiff hero act, it was obvious this Young woman needed comfort and support not a authority figure, wonder Woman had placed one of her hands on the girls shoulder, "what's wrong young one?" Wonder woman asked gently,  the girl looked up at wonder woman, "you see mam, " wonder woman stopped her and said "please call me Dianna", the young girl continued "Dianna, I'm transgender meaning I was assigned male at birth even though I feel like a woman on the inside, I'm not old enough to start taking any medicine to help me look how I feel, and my dysphoria meaning the feeling of disappointment when you see your body, its a little more complicated then that but its the best i could put it and it has been getting to me lately", wonder woman's people didn't have a word for people like this but she knew they existed, " I know the feeling your talking about you see, I'm like you when I was little my people saw me as male but as soon as I could speak. I let them know who I really am, but although my mother helped me to become the woman I am today, it doesn't mean those feelings have gone away completely though, would you like to know a exercise my mother had me do when I was little to make me feel better, I'm gonna tell you now it may seem silly, but it works at least for me it did, and I hope it works for you too", the young girl nodded, "OK stand up straight, put your shoulders back, chest out and say to yourself outloud, I AM WOMAN AND I AM PROUD!, now your turn," the young girl did as instructed and said "I AM WOMAN AND I AM PROUD!, " wonder woman smiled at this "Feel better?", wonder woman asked, the girl nodded her head, " before wonder woman climbed out the window she added "by the way I think you make a super girl".


End file.
